Twelve Months
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: One-Shot. Twelve months was all they needed.. Time flies when you're having fun. Rated T to be safe.


_Another One-Shot that I could no refrain from writing!_

**Twelve months**

Every month for a year, he would travel the three day journey to her home, hands laden with the local produce from his own village.

She loved the little chocolate sticks that could be found in the market but unfortunately, they were never sold where she lived because of the hot climate.

Every month for a year, she would ask him why he came and every month for a year, he would give her an answer, one that never satisfied her.

On the first month, he came with the excuse of just being "in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by." She didn't buy it. They barely talked the first time, but she welcomed him into her home, made him some cool drink and bid him farewell at the gate.

On the second month, he told her that he came because he had a mission that required him to pass through Suna. Again, she welcomed him into her home and they talked about trivial things like the weather and the latest weaponry that had been released.

On the Third month, he told her he stopped by to see how she was doing. She replied that she was perfectly fine and that he didn't need to keep calling if he didn't want to. He reassured her that he liked the visits as he needed to get away from home every once in awhile.

True to his word, he came back on the fourth month, and they talked about his friends and her brothers. She told him how Gaara was finally settling in and how Kankurou was moving up in the world of shinobi. He told her about his friends finally getting together and how troublesome his parents were. He didn't leave until late that night and she said goodbye to him at the entrance to the village. He reassured her again, that he would be back.

On the fifth month, the hot desert climate was reaching unbearable but he showed up, much to her surprise. He asked her about her love life for the first time since he knew her and she was a little taken aback but answered honestly. She told him how she was seeing a shinobi from her team who had a great clan and an honourable record for his skills.

He didn't seem fazed by her answer.

When he left, she escorted him to the gates with the promise that the next time he returned, she would have a pleasant surprise for him.

True to her word, when he returned on the sixth month, she took him to the local oasis where they were able to cool off under the scorching sun. She had given him some of Kankurou's swimming gear so he could keep his normal clothes dry. They stayed there for a few hours, chatting companionably as per usual and she saw him to the gates again.

On his sixth visit, she wasn't in the mood for company but she welcomed him into her home, if only half heatedly. He asked her why she was upset. She corrected him by telling him that she wasn't upset, she was merely frustrated. Again, he asked her why, to which her reply was, "I broke up with the shinobi I told you about because he asked me to marry him."

He wasn't surprised.

The rest of his visit was spent talking about his love life to take the pressure off of her. He told her that he had plans soon enough that he had yet to carry out. She was impressed. Who knew the lazy jounin from Konoha could ever be motivated into something? He left again that night and she bade farewell at the gates, watching as his figure disappeared with the shadows he was accustomed to.

On the seventh visit, the hot temperature reached its peak so they decided to go to the springs again. He kissed her that night, allowing an awkward silence to fill the distance that grew between them. She asked him what he was trying to pull and his only reply was "nothing." She did not see him to the gate that night but instead, thought that maybe he could find it himself.

He still came back on the eighth month, a somber expression on his face. He knew she did not want to see him for awhile. To let things at least cool off between them.

But he couldn't stay away.

His sensei was killed in the line of work and he needed to get away from the people who didn't understand how he was feeling. Temari had lost almost everyone close to her with the exception of her brothers so she understood. She didn't comfort him or try to reassure him. Instead, she welcomed him into her house with open arms and presented him with a glass of fresh lemonade. He was grateful. Because her birthday was only a few days away, he took her to a local restaurant and ordered her favourite dish and requested her favourite song.

She was grateful.

On the ninth month, he didn't come alone. After the invasion of Pain, Konoha needed new recruits to help rebuild the decimated village. He and his team were passing through Suna once again looking for willing Shinobi and Kunoichi to help rebuild their home.

Temari and her brother were the first to leave.

Gaara had to remain behind for his duties as Kazekage. They walked together on the way to his village. It had been awhile since she had visited because her ambassador duties were no longer required. No one saw their pinky fingers interlacing as they entered his village. She kissed him that night, in the wreckage they were tryng to rebuild. He returned her kiss just as vigorously.

She told him it was a birthday present.

On the tenth month, she had only been back a week when he came. She told him that his village still needed him and that he was to return this instant. He cut her off, saying that he would always have the time to come and see her. They kissed again that night, a little more than they should have with the positions they were in. He was the best strategist his village had to offer and she was the best Kunoichi of the Sand. Not to mention their Kage's needed them more. He stayed on her couch that night because of a sand storm that was passing the local area. He made his way home the next morning, with her waving goodbye at the gate.

On the eleventh visit, he told her he had a question to ask her. She had trouble coming to terms with the fact that she loved him. That was the first night they made love... After he had proposed over a game of shogi.

She accepted.

He returned home the next evening, kissing her goodbye at the gates. The news spread fast that Suna's princess was to be wed. Gaara was concerned with the political aspect but accepted his sister's request that he walk her down the isle. Tsunade wrote to him that very night and Temari pestered him for the information in the letter. Apparently, she asked about living arrangements.

Her world froze in that moment. She could not leave her village.

On his twelfth, and last visit before she could confront him about it, he showed her a key. One key made her heart lift and she felt like she was going to die of happiness. He showed her their new house on the outskirts of Suna; a two story house with a beautiful view. He told her it was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. Tsunade only agreed to the move as long as he held up his side of the deal. He would become an adviser of sorts, keeping both Kage's on friendly terms and representing his village while living in another. He said he would miss his friends but Tsunade said he was welcome for a lengthy stay at any time. His new hiate-ite held the symbols of both leaf and sand, a double shinobi under the rule of two Kages. They wed on the first month of the next year, at the half way border between the two villages. She had forgot to ask him why he kept coming... But she was sure she had already gotten the answer.

Twelve months was all she needed to fall in love.

**Owari**

_So.. What did you think? As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated! Please drop me a line or two? Thanks for reading! Oh and yes I know, A cowboy in Shining armour is taking an awfully long time. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but you have my word that I'll keep working on it XD Please review!! Cookies and Milk for everyone!_


End file.
